


The Plan（Chinese Translation）

by fantastic6754



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic6754/pseuds/fantastic6754
Summary: a sweet fanfic
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	The Plan（Chinese Translation）

**Author's Note:**

> 文章的授权已经问了，但是作者一直没有回复，侵权删除

Anna已经计划好几天了。

事实上，自从她变成冰雕又变回来的几个月后，Anna已经想了很久。当她对她姐姐说“我爱你”，诚然对她姐姐表达出家庭成员之间的感情时，但当这句话从她嘴里冒出来时，本意却早已发生了变化。真实的感觉强烈地冲击着她。老师们每节课都在给她灌输些不要因恐惧而逃离的想法，这样她才能让自己在姐姐相处时维持一副稍显愉悦的面孔。

Kristoff用了三天的时间让Anna不再回避自己并与之交谈。又花了一周后，她终于承认自己的感觉。直到Kristoff提醒时她才明白过来。他看到了前后的所有过程，而且，他也确实是在恋爱专家们的身边长大的。

现在，当Anna和她姐姐相处时，她的脸就涨得通红，喋喋不休，就像个白痴一样。尽管她注意到Elsa的脸也跟着泛红起来。当Anna扭头要和她讲话，捕捉她那优雅且拥有姣好容貌的姐姐时，她的脸就会彻底红透。

这也导致Anna有了现在的计划。她手指交错，希望它不仅能够有效，而且还能证明Elsa对她的感情。否则在城堡里，她与她姐姐的关系会因此变得更为尴尬。也许石精们会让她和他们住在一起。

轻轻敲开她姐姐卧室的门，Anna卸下小时候的恐惧，那时的Elsa总是回到她的房间隔离自己，而且她还不让自己进来。

“请进。”

「深呼吸，你可以做到的。」Anna推开了她姐姐那扇有着精美装饰的房门。

“晚上好，El—”她就在她姐姐面前就这样被绊倒了。Elsa已经换掉Arendelle女王的礼服，身穿一件与她冰宫中穿的蓝色连衣裙相似的睡衣。手臂和肩膀都裸露在外面，前面领口开得很低，虽然这件睡衣一直到她的脚踝，但两边的缝延伸到膝盖上方，整条裙子都只由一根极细的肩带支撑。Anna的呼吸已变得十分困难。幸好她的脸上依旧平静，她需要一些时间来平复自己，并记住自己的名字。

“Anna！你还好吗？”Elsa把一直在读的书放下来，离开她那舒服的椅子，冲向Anna的身边。

“当然，我很好！”Anna感觉到一双冰凉的手在帮她坐起来，“至今，我还会认为你会习惯看着我跌倒。”

当她掠过她妹妹几缕碎发并把它们夹到耳后时，Elsa颤动着嘴唇，露出一个小小的微笑，当她望着Anna的眼睛时，脸颊顿时泛出淡淡红晕。

“我心永远牵挂着你，Anna。”

她们就这样凝视着彼此一段时间，Elsa脸一红，转过身继续看书。

“你需要什么吗？”Elsa坐下来，问道。

Anna几次张开嘴，却又闭上了，她姐姐正穿着这么一套吸引人的睡衣，她实在无法集中注意力。

“Anna？”

「说话啊。说点什么，记住你的计划。」

“不—不—不！我只是——Ah，我只是来道一声晚安。”

“哦......那晚安。”Anna低头望着她的书，同时也可以看到Elsa略显失望的表情。

「什么？不！那并不是我的计划！说些别的！」

“Umm......所以，Ah，你在看什么？”这话可真圆滑，此刻，在她头上有一个小小的声音在嘲笑着她。

“美女与野兽。”Elsa莞尔一笑，但并没有抬头去看Anna。

“我的最爱。”Anna起身，向她的姐姐走去。

“我知道。这就是我为什么又读了一遍。”

Anna皱起眉头，搜寻脑海中的记忆，“我不记得你给我读过这本书。”

“我知道，可我...”Elsa一反常态，支支吾吾。

红发女孩很是了解她姐姐，等着她继续把话说完。

“当你对着我的门说话时，我总是聆听你所说的话。”她平静地说道，好像Anna并没有站在她的身旁。

那天晚上，Anna第二次觉得无法呼吸。她在舞会里跟画说话的习惯源于很久以前。她曾坐在姐姐门口对着无声的木头说话，对着那一幅幅画也只是为了有张脸可以看。

只花了几秒钟，Anna就放弃了原来的计划，当她想起书中的故事时，一个新的计划开始在她脑海里成形了。她从她姐姐椅子上离开，随后她坐到了旁边的座位上。

“读来听听。”

“如果你愿意的话。”Elsa笑了笑，又从一开始的部分重新开始读起来。

“不要从开始的部分，只要从你现在读的部分开始就行。”Anna希望这计划足够长远，如果不是，她情愿自己跳过这个计划。

“因此，年轻漂亮的Belle帮助受伤的野兽回到城堡......”

Anna兴奋不已。这已经足够接近她所需要的情节了，它给她充足的时间去做准备。

当Elsa读到如何艰难地将野兽带回城堡并帮助它恢复健康时，红发女孩跟她姐姐越靠越近，随后，Anna并没有询问她姐姐是否愿意，也没有一丝犹豫，就将Elsa的手臂缠在她的肩膀上，这样，她就可以把头靠在她姐姐的脖子上。

当Anna的手臂缠绕在金发女孩身上，并与她依偎得更近了，原本平稳的声调也为此颤抖起来，但她还是继续为Anna大声朗读着。

现在她只要等着这本书最有料的部分。当她们紧紧依偎在一起时，Elsa觉得自己呼吸有些困难。但Anna却没有被分散注意力，主要是因为她不敢肯定她能否可以鼓起勇气再试一次。

“野兽的仆人们提醒他要鼓起勇气......”

完美的情节即将要来，就那几句词。Anna的心开始跳得更快了。

“他在他专属的房间来回踱步，野兽为自己对于Belle的感情而忧虑着。他从来没有想过要抱着她，亲吻她，他甚至不确定他是否如何......”

“可怜的野兽。”Anna打断了她姐姐，紧张令她的声音要比想象中的更加柔和，“我知道他是什么样的感觉，他从来都没有吻过任何人，不知你现在是否知道......”她的话音也渐渐低下来，希望Elsa能上钩。

“你从来都没有吻过任何人吗？”Elsa低头看着环住她脖子上的那个人吃惊道。

“Nope.”

“那Hans？或是Kristoff？”

Anna很庆幸她姐姐看不清她的脸，这样她就看不见自己逃避的眼神或在亲吻Hans这件事上所作出的隐瞒。她已全然忘却那件事。

“Nope。我从未给过Hans和Kristoff任何机会，对于我来说，他们仅仅是朋友而已。”她不需要抬头就知道Elsa肯定会陷入了沉思。“那你呢？”

“我也没有。”

Anna坐起来望着她的姐姐，假装吃惊道，“你没有？！”自从她自我隔离以及他们父母的干涉，他们从来都不允许Elsa有任何这样的接触。

Elsa使劲咽了一下口水，低头望了望她的书。“不，我没有。”

Anna轻轻挑起Elsa的下巴，“你有没有想过？”

当她的目光锁定在她面前那一双蓝色的眼睛时，Elsa的脸上升起一层迷人浅粉色的红晕。

“我有想过。”

Anna慢慢地移动着，为了不吓到她姐姐，Anna闭上眼睛，然后俯下身子，轻轻地吻了她冰冷的嘴唇。只花了一会儿，Anna就感觉到自己被回吻着，她离开那张令自己感觉如此完美且紧张的唇。这是它。

Elsa还没有睁开眼睛，脸上粉红色随着她的呼吸而不断加深。

Anna从来没有见过她姐姐是如此的妖艳欲滴，她继续凝视，等待那双大眼睛再次睁开。

当她们终于亲吻在一起时，这个愿望使得红发女孩情绪高涨，容光焕发。

“Anna？”Elsa异常轻柔的声音同时又掺杂着几分恐惧，而恐惧又重新开始取代了希望。

“你爱我吗？”对于Anna，这是唯一一个重要的问题。

“但我们是姐—”

“你到底还爱不爱我？”Anna打断了她。

“但这是不(对)的—”恐惧和恐慌又开始占有Elsa的主动权。

“你、还、爱、我、吗？”Anna咄咄相逼令Elsa沉默了好长一段时间。

“这不重要。”金色女孩闭上眼睛，身体前倾，将额头抵在她妹妹的额头上。

“这是唯一重要的事。”Anna很快回复了她，“你爱我吗？”她不打算停下来这个问题，直到她得到一个答复。

屋内一片寂静。

“从这一点上，绝对会比你了解到的更多。”她姐姐颤抖的声音了几乎击碎了Anna的心，同时又将它送上了云端。

Anna一只手纠缠着Elsa铂金色头发，她慢慢地贴近，使得她们的唇靠得更近了。这个吻远远非她们刚刚分享时的甜蜜。当这些需要和欲望不再被阻挡时，直到腿碰到沙发垫时，Anna才意识到她们有在移动。Elsa躺在她上方，舔着她的嘴唇。当Anna分开她的嘴唇，她感觉到金发女孩的舌头滑入她的嘴里，她失去了所有的意识，如同烟火在她眼睛里四射，她几乎能听到声音...

Elsa突然向后拉开一段距离，环顾四周。美丽的小冰晶散落在屋内的地板上。

红色女孩利用她姐姐看向别处时，将嘴唇贴在Elsa苍白的脖子上。「柔软的皮肤，尝起来一定很美味。」【Anna是不是东京食种附身了】

“我认为我们需要放慢速度。”她姐姐喘着气说道，她双眼紧闭着，头撇向一边，以便Anna更容易进入。Anna脑海里又出现更多烟火的爆裂声。

Anna能感觉到她姐姐心随着她的唇上下跳动着。她并不想慢下来，但她也知道，她们两个人都没有准备好来进行任何更进一步的举动。Anna可不想搞砸这一刻。她将更温柔的吻印在她姐姐苍白的肌肤上，将Elsa拉了回来。

“Hi.”Anna道。脸上的微笑比以往时候更加灿烂，迎上Elsa的目光。

“Hi.”她们默默地凝视着彼此，享受着身体被对方紧紧挤压的感觉。

Anna慢慢将手伏在她姐姐的脸上，细细抚摸着。她需要与她姐姐肌肤触碰的感觉去平复自己，来证明这不是一场甜美的梦。

“Anna？”

“Hmm？”

“你会留下来陪我过夜吗？”

Anna在那瞬间眼睛睁得老大。

“不！不是你想的那样。”Elsa急忙解释道，“我想抱着你。我想醒来，确信这并不是一场甜美的梦。”

“Oh。”Anna不清楚她是失望还是宽心，“那太好了。”

当太阳照在她们身上时，她们从床上醒来，彼此圈在对方的怀里，脸上露出甜美的笑容。


End file.
